


Once Upon a Time

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hate to Love, High School, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Había una vez un chico problema y una chica apegada a las reglas…", Espera, ¡esto no es un cuanto de hadas! Es mucho mejor que un cuento porque es la realidad .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Soy fan del NearxLinda, este es un desvarío que escribí hace tiempo para una amiga. Y sea como sea, me gustó.

**_ Once Upon A Time _ **

_“Había una vez un chico problema y una chica apegada a las reglas…”_

_._

_._

_._

Este _NO_ es un cuento de hadas…

El chico problema, el alumno agresivo, el tipo de cuidado, estos eran algunos de los apodos con los cuales se conocían a Mihael Keehl aunque quizá el más famoso de todos era Mello. No tenía un significado en particular, pero muchos de los estudiantes de la preparatoria lo llamaban de esa forma. El mismo Mihael se acostumbró a ese nombre.

Y Linda, ¿quién es Linda? Ella es la delegada de clase, la chica correcta y de buenos principios. Hija de un matrimonio ejemplar y, sobretodo, una conocedora de las reglas en sociedad. Jamás comete una falta o dice malas palabras. Siempre la verás alegre y con una sonrisa en el rostro. A ella todos acuden cuando necesitan de un consejo o de un hombro en cual llorar. Todos quieren a Linda.

Linda era todo lo contrario a Mello.

Mello era todo lo contrario a Linda.

¿Entonces por que ellos se querían de esa forma?

No saben cómo sucedió, cuando paso, o que lo ocasionó, solo pueden estar seguros de son la pareja más extraña que hay en toda la preparatoria. Todos, absolutamente todos sus compañeros hubiesen creído que Linda terminaría llevando su relación con el descolorido de Near a un punto “más allá de la amistad”. Mello era asediado por infinidad de chicas de todos los grados, incluso de los mayores, como esa chica, Halle. Pero terminó rechazando a todos aquellos prospectos por la “insípida tabla de planchar” —así le apodaban a Linda, un apodo que salió del ingenio de Mello—. Y ella, continuó siendo la eterna amiga de River, el enemigo autoproclamado del rubio.

No tenían nada en común pero aun así estaban juntos.

A pesar de su fuerte apegó a lo correcto, Linda era una chica popular, asediada por todas las chicas, las cuales, querían convertirse en su mejor amiga. A Linda jamás la encontrarás sola, a su lado siempre tendrá a un sequito de descerebradas lamiéndole el culo —como el mismo Mello decía—. Pero a pesar de eso, se sentía sola.

Matt. El pelirrojo de los bonitos ojos verdes, tranquilo e indiferente al mundo, es el mejor —y único— amigo de Mello. Su compañero de travesuras, destrozos. Su escudero, su Robin, era lo más parecido a un perro fiel que sigue sin chistar a su amo. Por él Mello no se siente solo, pero sabía que algo hacía falta. Ya tenía un fiel escudero.

Solo le faltaba una leal compañera…

Linda detestaba lo dulce, los caramelos y chocolates solo la hacían engordar y provocaban que su cara se llenara de leves manchas rojas. Prefería los vegetales, todos menos las zanahorias, esas le hacían vomitar. No hay nada más asqueroso que las zanahorias… y el chocolate.

Mello es el principal consumidos de barras de cacao alrededor de Wammy’s House. Siempre le verás con una en mano. Degustándola poco a poco, dándole suaves mordidas o atragantándose con ella como sí su vida dependiera de ello. La debilidad de Mello es el chocolate.

¿Por qué están juntos?

Linda teme a la soledad, es su peor fobia. Eso y los lugares encerrados, también es claustrofóbica. Una vez los del equipo de futbol le hicieron la maldad de dejarla encerrada en el almacén, querían venganza, Linda ni siquiera recuerda el porqué. Solo recuerda que esa hora fue la peor en toda su vida y que si no hubiese sido por él hubiese muerto de un ataque al corazón.

Mello es parte del equipo del futbol, de hecho es el capitán del equipo. Se quedo ese día hasta tarde ajustando algunos detalles con el entrenador para el juego del día siguiente. Pasó por ese almacén y la escuchó gritar. De una patada abrió la puerta y la vio.

Tan indefensa, tan vulnerable… tan femenina.

Linda le pareció bonita, y le pareció aun más cuando corrió a abrazarle con lágrimas en los ojos, le agradeció que la hubiese salvado de ese martirio. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Mello se sintió el príncipe azul de una chica.

De Linda.

Nunca la había visto llorar, hasta ahora cree que nunca más la volverá a ver así. ¿Era ilógico? Linda, la chica que podía hacer frente a todos, la chica valiente u fuerte que él conocía, llorando por semejante estupidez. Par él era una tontería, pero quizá, para ella, significaba demasiado. Ella despertó su curiosidad.

Quería conocer quién era Linda en verdad.

La comenzó a frecuentar, comenzó a hablarle, comenzó a interesarse… comenzó a gustarle. Le gustaba que Linda fuese fuerte, pero por dentro, fuera un ser frágil y necesitado de cariño.

Linda se parecía a él.

Linda no lo entendió. De un día para otro Mello la asediaba y la acosaba demasiado, ¡incluso una vez le reclamó acerca de su cercana amistad con la oveja! —oveja es igual a Near en el lenguaje de Mello, eso sabía Linda—. Le molesto en un principio, pasados los días se acostumbró y pasadas las semanas se hizo parte de su vida. Mello también demostró ser un buen amigo, quizá el primero que tuvo en verdad.

Con él tiempo también se hizo amiga de Matt y descubrió que en el mundo del muchacho había mucho más que solo consolas o videojuegos. A regañadientes Mello también se acercó a Near, no eran amigos, pero al menos ya no se odiaban tanto. Era divertido ver como Mello intentaba iniciar una pelea con Near, Matt y Linda reían mucho por ello.

Mello era amigo de Matt, Matt se volvió amigo de Linda, Linda siguió siendo amiga de Near, y ¿Mello y Linda?

Esa relación dio el siguiente paso.

Fue un día cuando Mello acompañó a Linda a su casa. Ya era tarde, hacía frió, comenzaría a llover y, quizá, Linda podría exponerse al peligro si iba sola. Esa idea le aterraba a él. Los pasos que ambos daban eran lentos, y llegó un punto en que ambos quedaron sumidos en el silencio, de forma burlona Linda comentó que ese era el juego favorito de Near, el de quedarse callado, pero Mello, Mello no se rió, él se enojó. Linda no lo supo hasta tiempo después, pero lo que él sintió en eso momento fue una fuerte punzada de celos.

Pero el día de hoy ambos agradecen que eso haya sucedido. Comenzó a llover, muy fuerte. Mello le dio abrigo, y al ponerle su chaqueta se acercó demasiado. Susurró unas palabras que para Linda fueron inentendibles, pero luego de esa acción no importó nada más.

Mello besó a Linda.

Y Linda correspondió.

Esa historia no fue precisamente un cuento de hadas, fue demasiado normal, quizá. Pero hoy, que los dos caminan por los pasillos de la escuela, tomados de la mano, y que todos los estudiantes les dirigen miradas de incredulidad. Los dos sienten que lo que hay entre ellos es mucho mejor que un cuento de hadas.

Porque es la realidad.

Cuando han salido de aquel lugar, lejos de aquellas personas, lejos de los profundos ojos de Near, alejados de la sonrisa burlona de Matt, vuelven a repetir lo que ocurrió esa noche de lluvia. Vuelven a besarse una y otra y otra vez.

Y así fue como el chico problema y la chica apegada a las reglas terminaron juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
